


And The Stars Are Black And Cold

by prettybirdy979



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ends on a Tuesday</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Stars Are Black And Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For my AU: Apocalypse trope square. This is a short fill for a trope I'm not that fond of. Thanks to Interrosand for looking it over and reassuring me it fills the trope.

The world ended on a Tuesday.

John found out on Monday.

Sherlock had been acting...odd for days. Throwing things around then picking them up gently; taking any case presented to him which resulted in him solving twelve cases in two hours and just generally bouncing to and from his usual case high and his usual sulking mood in the space of minutes.

Suddenly on Monday morning he had declared they were leaving town for a case and refused to take John’s no for an answer. He had all but shoved a packed bag at John and dragged him to the train station.

‘Where are we going?’ John had all but begged Sherlock as they boarded the train after the man had remained silent the entire taxi trip to the station.

Sherlock had taken pity on him. ‘We’re going to Sussex. Sussex Downs specifically.’

‘What’s the case?’ But Sherlock had refused to say anymore.

********

Upon arriving in Sussex, Sherlock had proceeded to a waiting taxi, John trailing along in his wake. They had been driven to a small cottage, where John had witnessed Sherlock vastly over tip the driver with a smile.

‘What’s wrong?’ John had asked but Sherlock had ignored him, instead unlocking the cottage’s door with a key from under the mat.

John had finally snapped and dropped his bag, grabbing Sherlock and pushing him up against the wall which had caused Sherlock to drop his own bag.

‘Explain. Now.’

‘John?’ Sherlock had asked, confusion in his tone.

‘Where are we?’

‘Sussex.’

‘Specifically?’

A flicker of a pleased smile had appeared on Sherlock’s face. ‘My family’s cottage. My father left it to me when he died. I had always planned to retire here and raise bees.’

‘Had?’ John had asked, releasing his grip a degree.

‘My plans have changed.’

John had raised an eyebrow. ‘Why?’

‘The world is ending tomorrow.’

********

John had stormed out. Sherlock had watched him go over the fields and sighed. That had gone better than he had predicted it would, but there was still room for improvement. With a sigh, Sherlock had grabbed both bags and left the cottage, locking it behind him as he had headed for his final destination.

********

Sherlock had been lying on a blanket on a field, watching the sunset when he had heard the sound of footsteps. He had shuffled over in answer to the silent question.

‘You’re rarely wrong.’ John had said.

‘Never.’

‘Rarely.’ John had corrected with a small smile, lying down beside Sherlock.

Sherlock had made a noise of disagreement but had not said anything.

They had watched the sunset together.

********

‘The world ends tomorrow.’ John had commented, some time after the stars had come out.

‘There’s a ninety percent probability it will, yes.’

‘We’ll fight it.’

‘Yes.’

‘We’ll win.’

‘Eighty percent probability we will, yes.’

John had turned to look at the man beside him. ‘Why are we here?’

‘Lowly populated. Reduces the risk we’ll die instantly-’

‘That would make fighting hard.’

‘-and there’s less light pollution out here. We can see the stars.’

John had turned back to look at them. ‘Will they not be there tomorrow?’

‘I don’t know. It’s a possibility.’

John had turned back to look at the stars and waited for the world to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Why was the world ending? I'm not sure, pick your favourite reason. Except zombies. It's not zombies.


End file.
